english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Matthew Mercer
Matthew Mercer (born Matthew Christopher Miller; June 29, 1982) is an American voice actor, script writer and independent film maker. He also goes under the name Matt Miller, Matthew Miller, and Masamune Miller. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - Chuckie Sol, Hellhound/Kai *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Mech Guard 1, Wealthy Jock Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan (2014) - Levi *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Joker *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Yusuke Asahina *Fairy Tail (2016) - Silver Fullbuster *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Leorio Paladiknight, Cook (ep3), Crewman B (ep1) *Naruto: Shippūden (2016) - Doctor (ep318), Gyuki the Eight-Tails, Heiji (ep316), Pain (ep324) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Might Guy, Hizashi Hyūga (ep44), Kotetsu Hagane, Man in Line B (ep34), Pain (ep38), Rogue Ninja (ep4), Rogue Ninja (ep8), Yamato (ep51), Zetsu (ep38) *One Piece (2015) - Trafalgar Law *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Ito Asanuma, Prince Demande 'OVA - Dubbing' *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Yusuke Asahina Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Robin/'Tim Drake' *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Destiny (2014) - Guardian Human Male *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Monster Voice Effects, Sergeant Samuels *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Wedge Antilles *Evolve (2015) - Abe *Fallout 4 (2015) - MacCready, Z1-14 *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Rehgar *InFamous: First Light (2014) - Additional Voices *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Concrete Pawn 3, Tanner Black *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Adept Jorum Quintis, Adessa Citizen, Albert Zoef, Almain Refugee, Anred Amfast, Audern Reis, Beorn, Captain Fros Gonthorm, Cenner Bruge, Emaire Citizen, Gorhart Citizen, Herc Adwold, Javert Poole, Kalinotte Etrene, Laest Noster, Lenero Faust, Murdoc Hain, Pledgeshield, Scholar, Stellan Reitan, Templar, Traveler, Villagers *Knack (2013) - Gundahar *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Humans, Nemesis Orcs *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Myron *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015) - Blackbeard, Demons, Gallows Dodger *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Ari, Slick *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Ryoma *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Gyūki the Eight-Tails, Pain *Resident Evil: Revelations 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - Guardian Zephyrus *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Lao Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (49) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2016. Category:American Voice Actors